Drinks, Dreams and Drastic Measures
by 2brokefrozengirls
Summary: Max and Caroline head to a bar after their waitressing shifts in order to loosen up after some stressful events on Caroline's part, and that night, the two girls end up finding out things and experiencing more than they could have ever imagined. Originally a Maxoline fluffy/smutty oneshot, now continuing along with the story to see how it goes. DL;DR.
1. Blues from the Bar and Confessions

"Woah, easy there tiger," Max chuckled lightly as Caroline stumbled slighty when she hoisted herself off the barstool. "I think you've had a little bit too much." Caroline shrugged playfully. "Come on Max," Caroline slurred. "I've barely had any drinks. Which reminds me." The blonde held up her hand to get the bartenders attention, but Max grabbed her hand in a tight grasp. "Bitch, if you make one more drink order, I'm going to put your hand down my shirt in front of everyone and yell 'RAPE!' and you don't want that, do you?"

Something in Caroline's eyes seemed to change before pulling her hand away. "I'm sure I'm not the first person you've threatened with that," she said with a smirk, her attention drunkenly placed at the front of Max's shirt before she sat back in her barstool. Max gulped nervously and shook away her thoughts, sitting back in the adjacent barstool.

Caroline stared stright ahead at the digital clock on the wall. _12:41pm,_ it read. She groaned inwardly, knowing that the 2 girls had to be in the diner for tomorrow at 10 in the morning. She hadn't meant to keep them out so long. Max will probably be mad at her in the morning when Caroline just hops easily out of bed and is forced to try and wake Max for 3 hours.

Caroline put her head on the table in her arms, exhausted but trying not to close her eyes. Max has quite interesting ways of waking people, and suprisingly, some of them are ways that don't include squeaking and Max's bed slamming into the wall over and over again for 15 minutes.

Max looked over at Caroline and a sad frown overtook her face. "Hey Caroline... you alright?" she asked, suddenly turning serious. Caroline silently perked up a little bit. When does Max ever get serious? Instead of answering, she just sighed sleepily and sniffed. Max placed a hand on Carolines shoulder, her heart fluttering slightly at the touch. "Listen Caroline, I know that you're bummed about breaking things off with Andy, I am too because he makes some damn good pancakes," she said, smiling at the memory of Caroline stuffing her face with the pancakes he made. _Ah, stop it Max, get back to Caroline,_ Max thought. "Back to the point, I do this all the time and I know that you're upset about Andy, but that doesn't mean that you can drink yourself to death. Besides, if you keep this up, you're going to have a killer hangover tomorrow morning, and we can only tell Han so many times that we were stuck on the subway. Or bus."

Caroline looked up and smiled weakly. Max's face twisted into concern. "Are you crying?" she asked. Caroline touched her cheek, and sure enough, it was damp with her tears. She was indeed crying, but Caroline herself was not completely sure what in particular she was crying about. Some things were definitely more prominent than others, but she tried her best to push those thoughts to the back of her head.

"Can we go home Max?" Caroline asked, her voice wavering slightly. Max just nodded, unsure of what to say to console her best friend, and at the same time, her heart splintering at the sight. Caroline took Max by the arm, lightly startling Max as they made their way outside to the front sidewalk.

"Can I hold your hand?" Carolines small voice spoke up from beside the brunette. Max smirked. "What, are you in seventh grade on your first date?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's a yes or no question, Max." Max swallowed but covered it up with a bob of her head. "Sure thing. Just don't grab my boob and pretend to confuse my hand with my boob, because Johnny did that to me before. Wasn't sexy."

Caroline reached down and slowly interlocked their fingers together with a small smile on her face. Max's own shy smile grew the slightest bit wider with each intertwined finger. Caroline's hands were cool, and Max enjoyed the feeling, and she enjoyed just the pure simplicity of Caroline's company. Max's entire being was warming up at the simple loving gesture of a hand of the one she loved connected with hers. Max wanted nothing more in this moment than to confess her long time bottled up feelings, but she didn't want to risk the idea of trashing their friendship.

Caroline sighed quietly in happiness and looked up at the dark but bright New York sky. The stars shined brigtly in the black sky, the city lights giving bright white highlights to the girls surroundings. The red flashing lights of an airplane zoomed hundreds of feet above them, passing below the full moon that beamed down on the world. It was times like this that she wished would never end, even if alcohol was raging through her system and making her slightly dizzy. She was surprised that Max wasn't drop dead intoxicated. Even with everything happening in her life, even if Max was a part of what was stressing her out, she could always count on her to make her feel better, even with her crude jokes and scarce seriousness. Caroline looked over discreetly, who was looking up much like Caroline just was, and smiling at something.

As the girls approached their apartment, Caroline fumbled around in her purse for her keys, dropping them when she yanked them out. Max stifled a laugh and bent over to pick them off the floor. Caroline looked down at Max, her face heating up as she made eye contact with Max when she stood again. "If you like it, you can touch it... oh wait, you already are!" Max let out a little giggle before twisting the key in the doorknob. The moment Caroline entered the apartment, she flopped down on the couch without even taking off her jacket, purse or shoes.

Max closed the door, turned around and playfully frowned at the sight of Caroline almost passed out. She kicked off her shoes and tossed her jacket on the floor (a new habit that Caroline had been trying to get her to kick) before kneeling down beside the couch. "Caroline, you should go to bed. Don't bother pulling down your bed, I know you won't be able to right now and I sure as hell won't even bother trying, you can come sleep in my bed tonight. Just don't puke in my bed, I just got new sheets from the 99 cent store." Caroline smiled lightly but didn't move. Max stood up and waited for her to react. "Come on, lazy ass! If you sleep here, you're going to wake up sore tomorrow! Not like you aren't used to that already," Max said with a smirk. Caroline stirred, frowned and took off both her shoes and flung them at Max before wearily stranding up.

"Good girl," Max laughed as she carefully placed Caroline's shoes by the front door. Caroline stood, looking like she wanted to burn holes in Max's head. Max took Caroline's hand and dragged her quickly into her bedroom to wake her a little. "You don't want to sleep in all... that, do you?" Max said while gesturing to Caroline's clothes. "No, I guess not," Caroline said with a loud yawn. "Cover your mouth like a lady," Max teased before tossing Caroline some sweatpants and a white tank top. "I'll be in the bathroom," Max called on her way out of the room, grabbing something comfortable for herself. Outside of the room, Max's face broke into a smile at the thought of her and Caroline sharing a bed once more. It wasn't often that this happened, and one of the things that Max liked most in life was to wake up next to Caroline.

Max walked back into the bedroom to find Caroline already snuggled under the covers on the left side of the bed, sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the adorable sight and crawled into her side, turning off the light and getting under the covers. Max lay there comfortably for a few minutes, and when she was on the verge of drifting off, she felt Caroline stir beside her, before she scooted over slightly and wrapped her arm lightly around Max. Max jumped lightly before realizing what was happening, and when she did, she sighed happily and snuggled deeper into Caroline. She figured that Caroline was a sleep-snuggler and dismissed it as that. If this was as good as it was going to get for Max and Caroline, Max decided it was best to savour these little moments if nothing else were to happen. She closed her eyes and smiled a small, shy smile, and right as she tumbled into the land of sleep, she heard a small, sleepy voice behind her: "I love you Max..."

Caroline awoke sharply with a half-scream, jolting up and quickly sitting back against the headboard, her head spinning. It was 3:31am. She tried to rid her mind of the awful images that had just been produced from the awful dream that she was thankful enough to have woken up from... all the terrible sights and screams she had to endure... the alcohol from that night no longer fogged her brain, only pure fear...

"Hey, are you okay?" Caroline heard Max call out softly to her, her voice flooding with concern. Caroline just shook lightly and burst into tears. Max quickly sat up and scooted over to the sobbing girl, wrapping her arms around her. Caroline just returned the favor, squeezing Max in a tight embrace, as if she were afraid that she would go away. "Caroline, what's wrong?" Max asked. Caroline softly broke off the hug. "I... I had a nightmare..." she spoke in a trembling voice. Max stroked her arms gently to calm her down. "Do you remember what it was about?"

Caroline took a deep breath. "I-it was about you. I don't know why I dreamed this and I don't remember much, but I do remember that... we were walking home the same way that we were walking tonight and... someone came up to us... and I don't remember exactly how, but by the time I woke up, you had been killed and I was trying my hardest to save you and I just couldn't..." Caroline started sobbing again and Max went back to lock her in an embrace, feeling terrible for her best friend, but at the same time, feeling very touched that she meant that much to anybody, let alone Caroline. Caroline telling her of her dream's end reminded her deeply of the day that her life was saved by a great act of braveness after Max got electrocuted by the wires in their current cupcake shop. "Do I really mean that much to you?" Max asked stupidly. Caroline raised her head from Max's shoulders. "Of course you do Max, we may not get along all the time, but you mean the entire world to me, you housed me when I didn't have anywhere to go, and just from there we've come so far and I wouldn't give any of that up for anything in the world. In a way, I'm very glad my family lost all our money, because if we hadn't, I would have never met you..."

Tears welled in Max's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. All this time, Caroline Channing has cared for her more than anybody, and Max had never felt loved from anybody else, as much as from Caroline. Not from her family, not from Earl, not from Sophie, not even from Johnny or Deke. Yes, she loved all of them, but not in the way that she loved Caroline. "Don't cry, Max, please don't cry," Caroline said gently as she reached forward to snuggle up to her some more. Caroline's head was buried in the nape of her neck, so close to her face, so close she could just...

"Caroline..?" Max called out softly into the dark. Caroline lifted her head to look at Max. It was just the two of them, looking at eachother intensely, Caroline waiting for Max to say something. Very slowly, giving Caroline time to hesitate (though she was hoping to God that she wouldn't), she leaned in closer to Caroline's face, until there was only about two inches of space in between their lips. All Max could hear was Caroline's heartbeat, and all Caroline could hear was Max's. "M-Max..." Caroline whispered shakily into the night. Max froze, fearing that Caroline had given her a warning to stop. She began to back away slowly, but Caroline leaned forward faster than Max backed away, causing their lips to finally meet.

 _Finally,_ Max thought excitedly as she began to kiss Caroline back. Caroline's hands slid up around behind Max's neck and Max's hands slid down to rest on Caroline's waist. Their lips enveloped eachother and Caroline let out a soft sigh in response to the feeling. The kiss deepened as Max's tongue slid slowly and gently into Caroline's mouth to meet her tongue. Fireworks erupted in Max's stomach and she moaned softly at the sensation. Caroline broke the kiss quickly and placed her hands down on Max's waist, planted a light kiss back to Max's lips and pushed her down gently. Max obliged and laid down a little faster than she had expected, pulling Caroline over her and making the headboard of the bed hit the wall. The blonde whimpered lightly as she straddled Max's hips, leaning down to peck Max's forehead. Max swallowed nervously. "Caroline?" Max called as Caroline sat there, looking back at her in the eyes. "Max Black, I'm in love with you."

 _She loves me back,_ Max thought as Caroline smiled shyly. "I've been in love with you ever since I first moved in with you. All I could ever think about was you, but I didn't think that a girl like you could ever like a girl like me, so I just concealed my feelings for years. I dated guys to get you off of my mind, but any time I was with them... I was thinking of you. You're the reason I ended things with Andy, you know... I couldn't concentrate on going anywhere with him, when you were the number one thing on my mind."

"Caroline, I-" Max was cut off by her own tears, and a message tone chirping from her phone. Who the hell texts at 3:30 in the morning? Max shook the unrelated thoughts from her head and continued. "I-do you remember how a couple years ago, when we were playing Sleep with, Marry, Kill with people in the diner and I said 'I'm not in love with you, back off'? You have no idea how much I was lying. When you said you'd marry me instead of Earl, this might sound stupid, but just you saying that made me so happy. I figured you didn't love me back because you looked so happy with Andy, and if I wasn't so hopelessly in love with you, Caroline Channing, I probably would have actually been sad for you," Max said with a little chuckle.

"Oh, you little shit, I know you enough to know that you would have been sad for me anyways," Caroline said with a giggle before leaning back down to meet Max's lips, locking into a passionate kiss for a few seconds before trailing away from her lips, kissing down her jawline to her neck, resting in one spot when she heard the brunette let out a soft moan. Caroline kissed and sucked at the skin, leaving a red and purple mark that was definitely going to be there for a little while, and ran her tongue over it gently to soothe it, Caroline sighed in happiness around the same time that Max moaned in pleasure, making Caroline moan softly at the sound. The noises in the room were becoming louder as both girl's breathing became heavier, and occasional moans and sighs were thrown in. As well as another message tone. Probably just a reminder of the first one.

Caroline felt Max's hands playing with the bottom of her tank top and in one swift move, she sat up and pulled the tank off, exposing more of Caroline's smooth skin for Max to admire. Caroline pulled at Max's shirt, sliding it up her body until it was in her hands and she tossed it on the ground. Before she leaned back down to kiss her, Max stopped her. "Are you sure about... this?" Max asked reluctantly. "Yep," Caroline grinned eagerly and leaned back down to kiss the other broke girl's neck again. She trailed down slowly around Max's neck and collarbone, then finally going down lower and getting to her breasts. She looked up at Max as a silent permission to remove another article of clothing. Max nodded gently, barely able to comprehend the situation that was happening before her.

"If this is a dream, please wake me up now," Max mumbled incoherently as Caroline unclasped her bra before staring lustfully at Max's chest. "This is real, Max,' Caroline breathed out in disbelief. "You know, Caroline- ah..." Max sighed as Caroline's lips made contact with her skin again, planting kisses over her chest. Caroline has always wanted to do this to Max. She was hoping to God that this wasn't a dream, because if it was, she would just wake up aroused and alone, and forever plagued with the fact that Max would never love her the way she wanted. Max couldn't help but let out a soft moan as Caroline's hands and lips explored her body, her tongue flicking softly over her nipple, her hand cupping her other breast. The heat pooling between Max's legs and the fluttering in her stomach was becoming almost unbearable. "Caroline," Max sighed and Caroline just smiled and rocked her hips gently into Max's, making them both let out a moan. Within about 30 seconds, another message tone comes through. Max groans and Caroline pulls away, but Max pulls her back down. "I'll get to that bitch later."

Max's breath hitched in her throat as Caroline started rocking her hips a little harder, earning moans from both of them as they were grinding lightly against eachother. Caroline raised her hips, getting a whimper of disapproval from Max. She just smiled shyly and sat back, tugging the waistband of Max's pajama bottoms and pulling them down, before pulling down her own sweatpants. Tossing them to the growing pile of clothes, Caroline pulled herself up to Max's lips, while her free hand went slowly down Max's chest, down to her stomach, getting lower and lower to where she wanted it to be, her moans getting progressively louder.

Caroline got down closer to where Max preferred, but she went past it and purposely traced her fingertips softly against Max's thighs, while Max struggled and moved her hips, trying to get Caroline's hand meet to where she needed it. Caroline smirked at Max. "Eager, are you?" she asked teasingly as she kissed each of Max's flushed cheeks before sliding her hand into her underwear, her fingers meeting the slickness between Max's legs. Caroline was suprised at how wet she was for her. Max gasped loudly, eliciting a giggle from Caroline as she began to slowly rub her on her most sensitive area. Max's noises got louder as Caroline moved her fingers faster. "Oh god, Caroline," she moaned loudly, setting off a new flame in Caroline's body. She suddenly stopped and hooked her fingers on Max's underwear. Max groaned in frustration. "Dude! If you keep stopping I'm totally not gonna-" Max's words were cut off by a pair of lips on her own, and the sensation of the last of her covered skin being revealed. She felt strange, being naked right in front of Caroline, her best friend and love, but at the same time, it felt right and relieving.

Caroline settled herself between Max's legs, looking up at her before reaching over and stroking her thumb against the sensitive flesh, earning a moan from Max and making her jump slightly, hitting the headboard against the wall again. "Oh my god, fuck me Caroline," Max groaned out to the blonde, who happily obliged, sliding two fingers into her best friend, thrusting them in and out, curling her fingers ever so slightly as she did so, hitting a sensitive spot inside the girl. "Fuuuuck," Max drawled out. The movements made their bed shake lightly, adding to the noises within the room. Caroline felt Max begin to tighten around her fingers. She grinned, leaned down and took a long lick at Max's flesh, savouring her alluring natural flavour. Max let out a half scream of her lovers name at the contact and produced another as she felt Caroline's tongue circle her clit. Caroline was entertained and turned on by the many sounds coming from Max, and decided to make some more. She released her tongue from the sensitive bundle before sucking on it without restraint, still continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of the girl. "C-CAROLINE!" Max gasped loudly, and Caroline had to hold back a smile as the brunette arched her back off the bed. Max was so close, she could feel it.

Max's eyes squeezed shut and her legs trembled slightly. She was so close to what she was looking for, so close to the verge of orgasm. Another text message notification rang through, but she didn't care in the slightest. Caroline released Max's clit from her lips and replaced it with the fingers that were just inside her, and crawled back up Max's body, leaning down to kiss the girl's sensitive neck. Max's moans were reaching their volume peak, and the beginning waves of her climax were beginning to go through her. "I love you, Max," Caroline whispered sensually against the skin of her neck. Max threw her head back and boomed into possibly the greatest orgasm she's ever had, her back arching off the bed. "I LOVE YOU CAROLINE!" Max screamed as the waves of euphoria took over her body.

Caroline awaited patiently for Max to come down from her high, and smiled when Max slumped back down onto the bed, breathing heavily. Caroline smirked at the tired girl. "Have fun?" she said with a little teasing tone in her voice. "I just- wow, that was amazing, Caroline," Max sighed contently. Caroline smiled for the umpteenth time that day, snuggling up next to Max's nude form. "Max, you should probably go check your phone and see who was messaging you so much..." Caroline squeaked sleepily. Max reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone and checked the messages.

 _4 messages from: Sophie Kaczynski_

 _3:40am: What in the world are you girls doing down there, your sounds woke me from my beauty sleep!_

 _3:45am: I keep hearing things..._

 _3:49am: I hear dirty things... Are you girls doing what everyone thinks you're doing?_

 _3:50am: Oh you are! Wait til I tell Oleg! ;)_

Max chuckled at Sophie's messages and put her phone away. "What was that?" Caroline asked, barely audible. Max smiled at the half-asleep Caroline. "It's nothing." Max laid down next to Caroline, and Caroline smiled and closed her eyes. "What, uh... what about you?" Max asked shyly. The blonde smiled amidst drifting off. "Max, this is exactly what I wanted out of today, and it was perfect, and right now I'm sure we're both a little too tired," she pointed out as Max yawned widely. "So, hows about we continue this little thing after work tomorrow?" Max closed her eyes and grinned. "Sounds like a plan, I'd definitely be up to continuing with your-" Caroline clasped a hand over Max's mouth and planted a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight Max," She said with a laugh. "Goodnight Caroline, prepare for ultimate sexual frustration tomorrow," Max said and both girls fell into a happy sleep in eachother's loving embrace.


	2. Teasing and Cold Rooms

A mixture of bright sunlight, the sound of birds and a vastly annoying beeping sound flooded Caroline's senses as she opened her eyes and stretched in bed. Her hands brushed over something smooth and she looked over to see Max sleeping peacefully. The memories of much earlier that very morning came flooding back into Caroline's memory and her face flushed red, an awkward smile breaking out on her lips. She reached over to her phone to shut off the alarm, not surprised that Max didn't even stir, and noticed 4 new messages.

 _3 messages from: Sophie_

 _3:47am: Max isn't answering her phone, what are you girls doing! It's too loud!_

 _3:51am: ARE YOU TWO REALLY DOING THE NASTY TOGETHER?! :D I'm telling Oleg!_

 _3:52am: I'm going to freak out! Goodnight girls! Don't get the herp-walk again!_

 _1 message from: Oleg_

 _8:13am: Hey roomies, I finally heard the wonderful news. Everyone's been waiting for this to happen. Earl and Han and I even had a bet. Tell your little lover that now she can definitely call me Sir Oleg of the Party In My Pants. ;)_

Caroline felt her face heat up even more, even though nobody was looking at her. She jumped startledly when she heard a small groan come from Max next to her. "The hell was that noise?" she grumbled sleepily. Caroline smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's called an alarm, Max. You should try using one some time." Max stretched in bed and rubbed her eyes. "You aren't going to believe this, I had the craziest dream last night," she said as she attempted to sit up. Caroline smirked. "Oh, did you now?" she asked teasingly. Max nodded and was about to speak before she lifted the covers to leave the bed. She froze when she saw her own naked figure and sat back slowly, looking over at Caroline, clad in just her underwear. "So... last night wasn't a dream?" Max said hesitantly. Caroline smiled sheepishly. "Nope. It was real. I'm sorry if you regret this, I thought maybe you would-" she said before Max's lips covered her own. "Nonsense," Max said as she pulled away. "Everything I said last night, I meant. I've only imagined what this would be like for much too long to ever regret it."

Caroline smiled back at Max before planting a small kiss to Max's cheek before pulling the blankets off herself and walking out of the room with a small smile on her face. Max's eyes followed her as she walked out of the room, remembering every single detail of what had happened earlier. Her face flushed as she smiled. Max heard the bathroom door close across the apartment, and once she heard the shower turn on, she lifted the blankets off herself and stood up off the comfy bed, her back protesting the position change with a couple small cracks. Max grimaced before putting together her outfit for work, pulling it on, doing her makeup and brushing out her hair. When she finished brushing her hair thoroughly, it occured to her that Caroline had not left the bathroom yet. She smirked and walked out into the living room, trodding slowly to the bathroom. She froze when she heard small moans barely being masked by the sounds of running water.

 _Ooh, I bet she's thinking of me,_ Max's inner thoughts spoke to her. She chuckled at the thought, and chuckled even more at what she was about to do. She sprinted quietly to the kitchen sink and turned both streams of water on blast. It took all of Max's free will to not burst out laughing when she heard a shrill shriek coming from the bathroom. The water turned off, and Caroline came stumbling out wrapped in a towel with a scowl, cold water dripping from her body. Her face alone made Max burst into laughter. "I-I'm sorry!" She said through chuckles. Caroline's frown became deeper. "Actually, I'm not sorry, you were taking forever in there, doing God knows what," Max said with a wink. Caroline blushed. "Yeah, well, I need to finish my damn Antarctica shower now, if you don't mind," she said, teeth chattering. Max just waved her hand towards the bathroom door and turned around, walking towards the kitchen and reaching into a cabinet. "What are you doing?!" Caroline called out as Max poured vodka into a plastic water bottle. "Looks innocent, doesn't it? Gotta bring something stronger for this party. Schnapps is for suckers," she said with a smirk as she swirled the contents of the bottle around before placing it in her bag. Caroline just rolled her eyes and walked back to the bathroom.

The two girls linked fingers as they went out the door, giving eachother a knowing smile before heading out on the streets of New York. Max looked down at their clasped hands as they walked, happy that they could finally be together after years of hidden feelings. She actually enjoyed the curious glances they got from strangers passing by. She looked over at Caroline and noticed she was looking into the distance and smiling. Max hoped she was really happy.

Suddenly, a thought of what she said before they both fell asleep earlier that morning after... you know. _Prepare for ultimate sexual frustration tomorrow,_ Max recalled saying. She smiled wickedly to herself as thoughts flew through her mind as she looked over at Caroline, planning how much of an interesting day this would be, for the both of them.

As they approached the diner, Caroline looked down at their hands and looked back up at Max, and Max understood why she looked. "It's okay," she whispered. "They figured out this out, let's give them the proof," she said, thinking a little more beyond what she implied to Caroline. Together, they pushed open the doors of the diner, almost immediately greeted in the near-empty restaurant to a cat call from Oleg. "Hey roomies!" he called. "Have fun last night?" They both blushed, from a mixture of reliving the memories, and from being stared at by the couple of customers in the room. Earl just looked at them from across the room with a smile on his face. He knew he was right and he was happy.

"If I have to deal with Oleg all day, I'm gonna be needing this," Max mumbled before taking a sip from her not-so-innocent water bottle. Oleg walked past them. "Han! The new lover girls have arrived!" he shouted, earning more looks from the customers. "Give me a sip of that," Caroline muttered. Max passed her the bottle as they walked together to the back room.

"So this'll be fun, huh?" Max teased, referring to all the attention they were getting. Caroline choked slightly on the strong liquid going down her throat, but covered it up by clearing her throat. "You lightweight," Max chuckled. Caroline mimicked an offended gasp and put her hand to her chest. "How dare you say such a thing? I'm just not a morning drinker... or a liquor drinker at that," she said with a little laugh. "Well, now you are. Sorry," Max shrugged and gave a little sexy smirk. "You're not sorry," Caroline whispered and got a little closer to Max. "Not really..." she replied back as they looked into eachothers eyes, both pools of stormy grey piercing into eachothers, all until the two heard a deep voice from the kitchen. "Lovers! It's time to take orders!" Max groaned. "Could he be any louder?" Caroline smirked and walked to the door, leaning over to Max on the way. "Well, I know that you certainly could be," she whispered in her ear before leaving the room.

Max's jaw dropped as she watched Caroline leave the room and stroll into thecustomer area. She didn't know how long she stared into nothing, but snapped back to reality when Oleg cleared his throat unnecessarily loud. Max cleared her throat, startled, and Oleg just smirked at her. "Quite the enticing giraffe, is she not?" He asked with a little humor in his tone, before ringing a bell. Max just rolled her eyes and walked into the front room, grabbing the plates full of club sandwiches and cheeseburgers and striding with a little extra hip swaying, hopefully she'll be getting tipped a little more tonight.

It was 8pm, the diner was extra busy today of all days, and Caroline had been driving her crazy. Not anything in particular she had done, just the thought of her. She spent most of the day in a daze, daydreaming of what she would do to her when they both got home. Tired from constantly running around from table to table, Max stooped over by the counter, resting her head on her arms. Of course within three seconds, the bell rings again. She practically screams in frustration. "It's okay, Max," Oleg calls out softly. "It's just an apple pie. Can you pick one up from the cold room?" Max sighs and nods, shooting him a weak smile. A few seconds after Max enters the back room, Caroline walks by the kitchen. Oleg cracks a grin. "Hey blondie. Could you go to the cold room and pick up a loaf of bread? I'm running out." Caroline nods and turns to walk. Unable to hold in the smile, he speaks again. "Oh, and close the door behind you, would you? I think the coolers breaking down. Keep the cold in." _More like the heat,_ he chuckled to himself as Caroline walked away.

Caroline's eyes at the floor, she opened the door to the cold room, heard a little squeak and closed the door before turning around to grab a loaf of bread. She jumped nearly three feet in the air when she saw Max standing a few feet from her. "Fuck, Max. You scared the hell out of me." Max laughed. "Yeah, I scare me too sometimes. So what did you come here for? Oleg sent me for an apple pie." Caroline frowned. "He sent me at the same time for bread. Why couldn't he just ask you to get it too?" Max thought for a second until a smile spread across her face. Caroline cocked her head. "What?" she asked. Max reached to her side and clicked the door locked. Caroline's confusion drained from her face as Max approached her slowly, giving a sexy smirk. Caroline's eyes grew dark and wide as Max's face inched ever-so-close to hers. "Maybe it was for this," she whispered before slowly pressing her lips to the blondes. Caroline sighed and wrapped her arms around behind Max, getting deeper into the kiss. "I've been wanting to kiss you and touch you all day," Max whispered before trailing her lips down to Caroline's neck. She whimpered slightly, gasping when she felt teeth lightly nibbling at a sensitive spot. "Max, w-we-ah... we shouldn't do this here," she stuttered. Max smiled against her best friend's neck. "Do what? We're only getting the food," she mumbled as her hands traced gently along Caroline's hips. Caroline shakily grinned, but not for long, as her thoughts got interrupted by fingers playing with the zipper on her uniform.

Han groaned in frustration. Max and Caroline were nowhere to be seen, and there were a couple tables waiting for late-night food. "Oleg! Have you seen our waitresses? They've been gone 10 minutes!" he shouted. Oleg smiled pervertedly. "I know they've been gone." Han sent a curious glance at him, before it was replaced with anger. "If you know they've been gone then why haven't you gone to look for them?" he asked. Oleg opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when a moan of Max's name rang throughout the kitchen from behind the door of the cold room. "That's why," Oleg said as Hans jaw dropped slightly.

"I'll be right back."


End file.
